Call of Duty: Excision
Call of Duty: Excision (mostly referred to as COD EX, COD 17 '''''or Call of Duty 17'') is a first-person shooter developed by Visceral Studios and published by Activision. This is the seventeenth main installment for the Call of Duty franchise and Visceral Studios second game release. Story Though out time humans have fought for power, greed and control alround the world. Human democracy has become an illusion. Do to warfare it's created suffering and pain to the human population like Asymmetric warfare, Conventional warfare, Chemical warfare, Guerilla warfare and Unconventional warfare. All the presidents around the world gather up to end the terror of war to earth. Five years of discussion they created a new system called the One Earth Government or known as OEG. Plot Gameplay Factions Characters Weapons } |style=margin: 1em auto;text-align:left; font-size:84%; |titlestyle=background: #000000; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background: #000000; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; color: #FFFFFF; |liststyle=background: #FFFFFF; padding: 0px 5px; |group1=Pistols |list1= Ex.30 · Sallagin · R592 · The Equalizer · P38 Black Snake · 92FS Engrave |group2=Machine Pistols |list2= 6 Colt Python |group3=Revolvers |list3= BringerV1 · GN7 · Mossberg 590 · Colt Dragoon |group4=Submachine Guns |list4= Vector-V23A2 · Nezo · P90 Harimau · PPSh-41 Tiger · SR-2M Black Bear |group5=Assault Rifles |list5= Mosin M44 · DPSH · Dust-514 · AK-47 Black Snake · Westinghouse M-27 Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle |group6=Battle Rifles |list6='TBA...' |group7=Carbines |list7='TBA...' |group8=Sniper Rifles |list8= Black Magic · DSR-1 Black Snake · Mad Galil |group9=Shotguns |list9= King Cobra · Striker Kaliya |group10=Light Machine Guns |list10='TBA...' |group11=Medium Machine Guns |list11='TBA...' |group12=Heavy Machine Guns |list12= Melon Baller · Ma Deuce · Merica · General Dynamics RBS-80 Phased Plasma Pulse Gun |group13=Rocket Launchers |list13='TBA...' |group14=Grenade Launchers |list14= 870 "Mr. Boomy" · Judge 93 |group15=Grenades |list15= Hot Potato · Pumpkin Grenade · M67 Black Snake |group16=Tactical Equipment |list16='TBA...' |group17=Bonus Weapons/Attachments |list17='TBA...' |group18=Melee Weapons/Attacks |list18='TBA...' |group19=Attachments |list19='TBA...' |group20=Cut Weapons |list20='TBA...' |group21=Cut Attachments |list21='TBA...' }} Vehicles Levels Achievements/Trophies Multiplayer Ranks Multiplayer Maps } |style=margin: 1em auto;text-align:left; font-size:84%; |titlestyle=background: #000000; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background: #000000; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; color: #43bfe8; |liststyle=background: #FFFFFF; padding: 0px 5px; |group1=Included |list1='Escape' • Wasted • Yin Yang • Swagga • Invasion • Destroid • 3vil Five • One • Subsonic • Reploid • Darkness • Crowd Control • Brutal • Headbanga • Vindicate • Rock You | |group2=Bonus |list2='X Tour' • Darkside • Rottun • BOOM | |group3=''Shambhala 2008'' |list3=''' | group4=''Shambhala 2009'' |list4=' | group5=''Shambhala 2010 |list5=''' | group6=''Shambhala 2011'' |list6=' | group7=''The X Sessions: Vol. 1 |list7=''' | group8=''Shambhala 2012'' |list8=' | group10=''Shambhala 2013 |list10=''' | group11=''Shambhala 2014'' |list11=' }} Gametypes Perks and Scorestreaks Locations Excision Maps Editions Ultimate Merch Bundle + VIP EXPERIENCE! ''"ULTIMATE' VIP 'EXPERIENCE 'FOR YOU AND ONE FRIEND!'-PERSONAL HANG OUT WITH EXCISION!'-1 GIANT MERCH PACKAGE''" The Ultimate Merch Bundle + VIP EXPERIENCE! costs $400.99, it includes: -Excision Tour T-Shirt -2 Excision T-Shirts -Destroid T-Shirt -Rottun T-Shirt -Excision Hoodie -Destroid Hoodie -7 Excision Stickers -Rottun Stickers -2 Destroid Sticker Packs -Excision Lanyard -Excision Bandana -Excision Rally Towel -Excision Beanie -Destroid Snapback -Excision/Destroid Dogtags -X-Rated CD -X-Rated Remix CD -Destroid Invasion CD -3 - 17"x11" Destroid Posters -3 - 24x"36" Destroid Posters "As a special bonus and to say thank you for getting our ultimate merchandise bundle, we want to welcome you and ONE FRIEND as a member of our team for the night and give you a personalized meet and greet experience with Excision. Venue permitting, join our team members while they hand out free water bottles and rock out with the crowd in the best spot in the house, between our massive line of PK subs and the front row barricade! You will be given the phone number of an Excision team member to coordinate your experience. You will be given a tour prior to the show to check out our production and view behind the scene workings of the Executioner stage set up. The meet and greet with Excision will take place either in a venue green room, on stage, or on the Excision tour bus. This is a chance to hangout and play video games or talk about life, geek out on music production or show Excision your own tunes to get some advice! Our goal is to give you a rare look into the Excision tour experience, and to help make this one of the best nights of your life!" '''A Huge Pile of Merch + ULTIMATE VIP 'EXPERIENCE' + Bonus 'Personal' Meet and Greet = 1 AMAZING NIGHT! Mega Merch Bundle "Mega bundle is Mega!! This bundle gives you a serious assortment of merch and accessories including a mystery shirt along with your excision tee, hoodie, cds, stickers, bandana, dog tags and more! Mega fans only!" The Mega Merch Bundle costs $200.99, it includes: -Excision Tour T-Shirt -Excision T-Shirt -Excision Hoodie -5 Excision Stickers -Rottun Stickers -Destroid Sticker Pack -Excision Lanyard -Excision Bandana -Excision Rally Towel -Excision Beanie -Excision/Destroid Dogtags -X-Rated CD -X-Rated Remix CD Super Merch Bundle "Step up your merch game in a big way to our Super level and get full loaded with an armful of Excision gear!" The Super Merch Bundle costs $122.99, it includes: -Excision Tour T-Shirt -Excision Hoodie -5 Excision Stickers -Rottun Stickers -Destroid Sticker Pack -Excision Lanyard -Excision Bandana -Excision Rally Towel Deluxe Merch Bundle "Get decked out in gear with with our Deluxe merch bundle!" The Deluxe Merch Bundle costs $64.99, it includes: -Excision Tour T-Shirt -3 Excision Stickers -Rottun Stickers -Destroid Sticker Pack -Excision Lanyard -Excision Bandana Standard Merch Bundle "Grab this bundle for a shirt and stickers to add on to your Excision Tickets!" The Standard Merch Bundle costs $42.99, it includes: -Excision Tour T-Shirt -3 Excision Stickers -Rottun Stickers Downloadable Content Current DLC *VIP Access *Shambhala 2000 *The X Sessions: Vol. 1 *Shambhala 2013 *Shambhala 2014 *Shambhala 2015 *The X Sessions: Vol. 2 Gallery Pre-trailer Pictures Characters ExcisionCh2.png ExcisionCh1.png ExcisionCh3.png ExcisionCh5.png ExcisionCh6.png ExcisionCh8.png ExcisionCh7.png Excision Marine-beating-predator-Excision.jpeg Marines-surrounded-by-aliens-Excision.jpg Predator-beating-alien-and-marine-Excision.jpg Alien-attacking-predator-Excision.jpg Red-lazer-predator-is-the-winner-Excision.jpg Marine-and-alien-stareout-Excision.jpg Alien-predator-and-human-in-battle-Excision.jpg Alien-horde-descending-Excision.jpg Aliens vs predator-Excision.jpg TheExecutioner.png Category:Games Category:Excision